


A killer's relationship problems

by Yehet (Zynis)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynis/pseuds/Yehet
Summary: D.O the killer is back in Seoul, a city he left years ago. What happens when the killer runs into an old childhood friend?*Old fanfic that I'm at the moment moving here from another fanfic site.*
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using both D.O and Kyungsoo. I will only write D.O when maffia and other underground people talk to or about him.
> 
> **Important** This is a very old writing of mine, and I had it on another fanfic site beforehand. However, I stopped using the other one and decided to move it here.

* * *

Junmyeon was an easy victim. The rich boss was nothing without his bodyguards that now could be found dead in his office. Kyungsoo took to him to a deserted building, that should have been demolished years ago. A few homeless people used it as a shelter but Kyungsoo only needed to show his face and they had scampered away faster than lightning could hit. 

"I love places like this" Kyungsoo said, while he tied the Junmyeon's ankles to the chair, whose hands were already tied. The captive looked at him with teary eyes.

"Quiet, airy and homey. Just perfect. Want me to put on some music?" Junmyeon didn’t know what to do. It could be a trick question and he didn’t know which answer would bring less pain.

Kyungsoo waited for him to speak, before he let out an empty laugh. "I forgot this" he said and removed the tape that covered Junmyeon's mouth in a fast motion, making Junmyeon whimper in pain. Kyungsoo smiled sweetly.

"Now if I put on music I wouldn't be able to hear you, would I?" Kyungsoo said and the boss's eyes widened.

"Please don't hurt me", he pleaded.

"I probably won't if you're nice and tell me where I can find the dealer?" He said, dragging the probably making it feel like it didn't even exist from the beginning.

"I-I c-can't they'd kill me"

"You'd rather I kill you and give you an “enjoyable” time beforehand." Kyungsoo threatened.

"N-no but, they will kill my family"

"I could do that to if had time, but it seems like a load of trouble. Guess I'll just have to change your mind then" Kyungsoo said, and grinned widely as he took out a very sharp-looking knife from his pocket. The man in the chair could feel shivers climbing up his spine. He had already been manhandled into the trunk of the car, gotten a hard hit to the head by the trunk’s door and several kicks to his legs for walking too slow. Junmyeon might have many contacts to the underworld, but he was nothing like them and had been able to keep himself out trouble until this afternoon. When he walked into his office this afternoon he had found the said killer napping on his gold coloured couch, with five dead bodies scattered on the floor around him.

This was not a situation he’d be able to handle, not when the knife was coming closer and closer to him. But the dreadful moment was soon interrupted when a song started to play.

  
"Ya, it’s Pororo~"

"Dammit Jongin, not now!" Kyungsoo exclaimed and Junmyeon flinched in his seat.

"Just can’t help I love playing. Everyone let’s go out! Always in my playing mood. Little Pororo~"

Junmyeon just stared, shell-shocked, while the killer put the knife back and answered his phone.

"Hyung! You didn't forget my performance today did you?" Junmyeon could hear a young man's voice on the other line.

"Of course... I wouldn't forget your performance..." Kyungsoo said and it wasn't hard to understand that the hyung in this conversation was lying. The killer was walking around in a circle and scratching his neck awkwardly.

"But it starts in half an hour and you're still not here... Taemin's brother is already here you know". The voice sounded unhappy, almost whiny like a child that hadn’t been allowed to eat ice cream.

"And I will be there soon, Jongin-ah. I'm on my way now. Okay? I'm in the car now and I have to drive so..." Junmyeon almost scoffed, if he hadn't been tied to chair and threatened to be killed maybe he would have done that, maybe even laughed.

" I understand hyung. Drive safely. See you soon!" The male on the other line chirped and sounded way too innocent to be hanging around a killer. The call ended and Junmyeon gulped as Kyungsoo turned his attention to him.

"Have you ever gone to a university student's performance?"

"W-what?" Junmyeon asked breathlessly.

"You seem like you'd know. Am I supposed to dress up? Do I have to bring flowers or was it chocolate? Shit I don't know this stuff!" The killer seemed to be in troubled state and the boss didn't know how to react. Was this supposed to happen when you were kidnapped?

"Ummh, what is he to you?" Junmyeon asked carefully and received a mistrusting stare from the other.

"I m-mean if he's a good friend you might bring flowers, it depends. If he's your boyfriend you'd probably bring nicer flowers than if he's your friend" Joonmyeon rambled on hoping that whatever he’d said would help him get out if this.

"His my ex-neighbour slash friend. Then no chocolate?" Kyungsoo asked as he came closer, listening eagerly to Joonmyeon.

"Chocolate is more valentine. I think..."

"Oh right..." Kyungsoo answered and Joonmyeon couldn't help but wonder if the killer had ever celebrated it.

"What colour should the flower be?"

  
Kyungsoo continued questioning Junmyeon, about flowers and clothes, like: Do I need a tie? What kind of flowers, roses? Do you think they will notice if I bring a gun?And after 10 minutes of talk that involved nothing about the dealer Kyungsoo was content.

"You really know a lot about this, don't you Suho? Unfortunately I have to go now. We'll talk about the dealer another time", the killer said nonchalantly as if he had never threatened the other with torture. He left a tired but mostly baffled Junmyeon alone in the so-called room, that actually only consisted of two walls. The other two were crumbled down into nothing and the ceiling was in no better shape with its gaping hole.

Kyungsoo walked with firm steps to his car but before he could exit the building one of the homeless people stopped him.

"Mr D.O, shall I release the man after half an hour as usual." A young man, with a pretty face and tattered clothes, said.

"Yeah, do that. Tell him which way the city is also. He was very helpful."

"Will do" the man said and ran away. 


	2. Jongin?

Three weeks ago~

Moving back to Seoul was weird. Kyungsoo hadn’t been there since he was 14, and many things in the city brought back old memories. He didn’t move back to his old neighbourhood, instead he opted for a nice, pretty expensive apartment that was a 20 minutes-walk away from the it.

With the apartment furnitured in advance he only had to do grocery shopping. There was a big mart close-by and he decided to take a walk to enjoy the last of the spring’s cool air. It wasn’t much later after entering the unfamiliar mart that Kyungsoo found himself lost. He was spending more time than he’d wanted locating groceries. 

“Hyung” Someone behind him said and gasped. “Kyungsoo hyung!”

Kyungsoo halted his movements, not even years of being called D.O could prevent him from reacting to his real name. He ignored the instinct to turn around, as he didn’t think it was likely for him to be the person sought after. But when the same person approached him, still calling his name he followed his instinct.

“Hyung! It’s really you.” A tanned, male with chocolate brown hair said. That smile together with those puppy eyes… could be no one else but Jongin. It was almost a decennium since they last saw each other and Jongin had grown, gotten taller and sturdier.

“J-jongin” The name stumbled out and Kyungsoo could feel his brain crash, no words able to escape. How small was the chance of meeting Jongin, out of all people, on the first day in Seoul? He couldn't even fathom it.

***

Jongin accompanied Kyungsoo around the store, after offering, rather forcing Kyungsoo to accept his help with the grocery locating. The tanned male was the complete opposite of Kyungsoo, behaving naturally comfortable in older male’s company and having no problems talking. It was if Kyungsoo had never even left, as if they still were close friends. Kyungsoo was 100% sure that if it had been anyone else he’d met he would have escaped after the first greeting.

“These cereal are the best, you should try them.” Jongin said and took out Kyungsoo’s favorite red berries cereal from the trolley replacing them with some sugary cereal with chocolate on. Kyungsoo eyed the cereal dangerously, wanting nothing more than throw them away and yank his own cereal back.

“Hyung, are you laserbeaming the cereal? You can just tell me if you don’t want them” Jongin said, ending the sentence with a small pout, reminding Kyungsoo of the uncountable times in the past when Jongin had used his charms to make others, especially Kyungsoo comply with his wishes.

“I wasn’t laserbeaming them” Kyungsoo grumbled under his breath, his eyes taking in Jongin’s face clearly. Something was bothering him about the way Jongin acted.

“What did you say hyung?”

“Okay” He answered a bit stupidly.

“I promise you, you won’t regret it.” Jongin told him, and while his bright smile appeased the killer it couldn’t make him believe the younger boy’s word any more. Kyungsoo would regret buying the cereal and he knew it.

…And he would regret buying the ice cream, the strawberry pocky and more of the junk food that Jongin somehow had managed to smuggle into the trolley, not that he did much or anything for that matter to stop it.

***

"Hyung, you bought too much" Jongin said eyeing the three bags that stood proudly on the counter that seemed to be about to explode any minute.

'And whose fault is it?' Kyungsoo thought solemnly, while he answered with a tired “That I did”.

Jongin suddenly smiled, a weird glint playing in his eyes. "I know hyung, I'll just help you carry it home." He offered happily.

"No, it's okay. But thank you for the offer." Kyungsoo said and reached for the bags, but Jongin stopped him, pulling the bags out of reach.

"Hyung do you dislike me?" Jongin said in a loud and clear voice. The uncle beside glanced at them.

"No, but-"

"I thought we could be friends again. Hyung don't you want to be friends?" Now other people started to take interest in their conversation, it probably looked like a childish sibling argument to them.

"No, it's not-" Kyungsoo started but was again interrupted, this time by the uncle.

"Yah, if your dongsaeng wants to help let him help, don’t reject his offer.” The uncle said, and two nearby women could be seen nodding their head in agreement. The uncle continued his talk saying how Jongin ‘seemed like a good boy’ and how ‘elder’s should take responsibilities’. All while Kyungsoo struggled to hold back the protests that were growing in number.

In the end Jongin won, and he didn’t care a smudge about the distressed face of Kyungsoo. He was beyond happy, almost skipping with the one bag in his hand,( because Kyungsoo’s pride wouldn’t let him carry less than Jongin)

When the younger male saw Kyungsoo's new apartment building he halted, and observed the building in a quiet manner. Waiting patiently for Jongin to start walking Kyungsoo couldn’t help to wonder why the younger male was doing all this. Was it really fun to help someone with their shopping, and carrying?

“Hyung, you’re rich” Jongin stated, after some long seconds, to which Kyungsoo snorted. Together they took the elevator to the fifth floor.

***

“Just leave the things in the corridor and then you can go” Kyungsoo said, while he searched for the light switch in the hallway. But to his misfortune Jongin didn’t listen to him, again, throwing off his shoes hastily as he slipped by him. A sigh left the older male. There was no way of controlling Jongin. He was running around like a five-year-old-kid. ‘Is this how parents feel?’ He wondered, if so he could understand them.

“Whoah hyung your apartment is really cool, high tech.” Jongin’s voice could be heard as he ventured through the apartment.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to smile a bit when Jongin commented everything in an excited manner, but worry filled him when Jongin suddenly grew quiet. What could he have found? The kitchen was the last place he heard him from. Why did- Shit, the knives.

Kyungsoo had left the knives he used for his work, in the kitchen on the table. He hurried to the kitchen, and was met with Jongin’s confused expression. Oh god...

***

“Why do you have so many knives, are you collecting or something? Is it for cooking?” Jongin asked, while he bent down to scrutinize them closer, particularly the one with a dark red handle made of wood and jagged teeth, Kyungsoo’s favorite.

Kyungsoo took a breath to calm down. “I’ve travelled around a lot, working at different restaurants. First it was only departing gift, later it became a habit, sort of like a hobby.” The lie had many flaws; a good chef would probably see at first glance that the knives were not meant for the kitchen. Hopefully Jongin wouldn’t notice it. It was the best lie he could come up with, without taking too much time and looking suspicious.

“So you worked as cook, that’s nice. Wouldn’t have thought that about you, hyung. You weren’t interested in that stuff when you were younger.” Jongin said as the interest with knives disappeared, and his serious expression was overtaken by an innocent smile. “Then you must be able to make good food?” Jongin continued. 

Kyungsoo chuckled awkwardly, good in the kitchen, yeah right, he wished. 


	3. Arcade games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some arcade fun. However, they are still not in "present time" in this chapter, but in the next they will be.

It was a week later when Kyungsoo saw Jongin again. After the unwelcomed apartment visit his life had went on as normal. Normal meaning a lot of free time in his case.

"Hyung, what are you doing here?" Jongin asked. It was pretty clear that he was surprised to see the other in the gaming part of the city.

"I'm familiarizing myself with the area" Kyungsoo answered, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. His demeanor was calm and distant, as if there was a glass wall between him and everyone else.

"Is that so..." Jongin said, confused by why Kyungsoo had chosen this particular area, as he pretty much stood out. His clothes all neat and black, with nothing in his hands he looked as if he was merely passing through the area. Other people, both male and female, were in casual clothes, most of them having a favorite game or anime character on their shirts or paper bags.

"What about you?"

"I meet up with a friend, want any help hyung?" Jongin replied, ignoring the glass wall Kyungsoo had set up, " We could play some arcade games for fun too"

"Arcade games" Kyungsoo repeated, as he seemed to be projecting an image in his mind.

"Yeah, do you like them?"

"I've never tried" And with the way Kyungsoo answered you couldn't understand if it was a good or bad thing.

"Then now you're going to, hyung." Jongin said, smiling excitedly of the prospect of teaching Kyungsoo. The nearest arcade center that Jongin found, and dragged the out-of-place male to, happened to be 7 floors big.

"Oh let's do this first", Jongin said and pointed to a dancing game that he noticed as soon as he entered the building. Some high school girls were, currently, using the dancing game.

"No." Came Kyungsoo's quick reply that had Jongin's confidence tumbled down to the floor.

"Why? Please hyung. It's really fun."

"No, I won't dance." Jongin made his best sad face, pouting with his lips and scrunching his eyebrows together "but, I can watch you if want" Kyungsoo continued.

"Okay, I will do my best and show you how it's done" Jongin said, walking happily, albeit nervously to the now unoccupied game. If the girls before were good then Jongin was a whole level of better. The song ended with Jongin both content and exhausted. He had hoped to impress only one in the crowd and the smile grazing Kyungsoo lips was enough of proof he had succeeded.

They tried a shooting game afterwards. Something, which didn’t require much physical movement, which Jongin figured, was something the other male didn't like.

"The only thing you have to do is shoot all the zombies you see." Jongin explained as he gave one of the guns, the blue one, to Kyungsoo.

"It's light" the older male commented as he lifted it up and down, making Jongin laugh.

"What did you think, it's not real gun." He replied, while looking at Kyungsoo, who was studying the plastic weapon in a grave manner. Kyungsoo didn't look very comfortable with it. So maybe shooting games weren't his thing either Jongin thought.

Or maybe it was. Kyungsoo was acing it, with his eyes focused to the screen, unlike Jongin who had died after a couple of seconds and was now watching him. There was satisfied smirk on his lips. Oh yes this was Kyungsoo kind of game.

After a great killing of zombies, mostly on Kyungsoo's part, they continued exploring the floors, playing some racing games, other types of shooting games, and the hopeless crane game which left them both contemplating to beat the machine up. They were finally ready to go out when Jongin noticed the photo booth.

"Jongin, are you sure? There's only girls using it" Kyungsoo was sceptical. There were no guys coming out of the five existing photo booths, just high school girls going in and out.

"I'm sure, this isn't only for girls." Jongin said walking towards the one in the back, before he turned around with a wolfish smile "are you embarrassed?"

Kyungsoo snorted, rolling his eyes " there’s nothing of that sort"

Jongin smiled. "Whatever you say, hyung"

***

"Seriously we have taken two photos and you've had the same pose in both. Hyung you're not a statue, please move" Jongin complained.

"Maybe I am a statue" Kyungsoo replied back, but following Jongin advice and lifting his hand up to a peace sign.

"Of course you are. I was wrong. I simply like to spend my time with statues." Jongin said and sighed when he saw Kyungsoo's boring pose. "That won't do" he said and slung an arm around Kyungsoo shoulder, bringing them together.

The following photos became better, with Jongin instructing the compliant Kyungsoo how to pose. The hard part came when they were supposed to decorate them. Jongin went all out, with hearts and texts, while Kyungsoo kept fumbling with the buttons, twice he erased his own work. The one photo he managed to do were them with mustaches.

"Stupid machine" Kyungsoo grumbled while he walked out of the photo-decorating booth. Jongin who was walking behind him had to hold his laugh, seeing the calm Kyungsoo lose his cool because of something so minor was an amusing sight.

"This one is yours, hyung", Jongin said as he gave Kyungsoo one of the photos. He was a bit nervous about what Kyungsoo would say. What if he overdid it with the cute emoticons?

But Kyungsoo didn't say much. He just laughed and glanced at Jongin. "Cute" he said and Jongin could feel his face heat up. If grouchy Kyungsoo was funny, then smiley Kyungsoo was deadly. Unable to say anything he was left wondering, if it was he or the picture that had been called cute. The former he couldn’t help but hope.

***

Kyungsoo gave the photo a last look before he put it in his shirt pocket. The arcade venture was done and they exited the building. Together they walked along the main road, entering some small shops now and then.

After entering a third anime related shop, they finally found one with movies. Kyungsoo took the lead, as he was on the look for something special, while Jongin followed behind, curiously letting his gaze roam over the shelves. They went past the kid’s section, the action section and the guyxguy section, where Jongin tried his best not to look interested while Kyungsoo didn't even flinch, having a firm goal in his mind. Kyungsoo stopped at the sport anime, totally shocking Jongin who was close to bulldozing him down. (He might have been a tad excited to leave the previous section.)

Jongin only knew on or two of the anime on the shelf, but Kyungsoo seemed very knowledgeable as he pointed out some that he thought were good and bad. He probably wouldn’t remember half of the stuff Kyungsoo said, as the way Kyungsoo seemed to light up when talking about something he liked was more interesting than any sport anime.

In the middle of deciding between two DVD’s Kyungsoo's phone rang, the phone however was ignored thoroughly by its owner.

“Aren’t you going to answer?” Jongin asked, as some japanese person continued singing from the phone. ‘Probably some anime opening’ He guessed

Kyungsoo sighed, and took up his phone from his pants pocket. The peeved look on his face when he read the screen that said that “No” was impossible to hide, and Kyungsoo answered the call reluctantly.

“In the middle of an important mission, so no” Kyungsoo said and his thumb was inches away from the end button when the other line screamed out loud to stop him.

“Yah! You always say that. No! Stop, I know you're about to press the button.” Jongin could because of all the screaming distinguish that the person Kyungsoo was talking to was a male, and probably not an old one.

“This one is very important” Kyungsoo replied. Only a few seconds had gone by and Jongin could clearly understand the relationship between the two and he felt happy. Compared to this no-person he was treated a lot better. If he hadn’t stood right beside his hyung he would have fist bumped the air, and maybe even laughed out loud.

“Yeah, yeah give me five seconds. There’s a case for you, so you can stop wasting time with your-”

Kyungsoo interrupted the guy before he could say anything further. “Do you like blue or orange more?”

“Orange, but wha-” Kyungsoo finally disconnected the call and looked at the DVDs in his hand, before he put the DVD where the person had orange hair back. Jongin laughed at the silly act and Kyungsoo smirked triumphantly his way.

***

“Oh before I forget can I get your number?” Jongin asked, and took out his phone.

“Of course” Kyungsoo said.

“And hyung, please don’t ignore my calls like that” …


	4. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any bad humor attempts.

  
  


* * *

Kyungsoo felt out-of-place. The university hallway was full of people, students and parents, and everyone was talking happily between one another. And then there was Kyungsoo standing in the corner, a bouquet flowers in hand, sulking because of the gun he'd left in the car. Suho advised him against bringing any weapon and he had followed his advice almost fully. The exception was a small knife.

There were only minutes left when the door next to the concert hall opened and Jongin appeared. People noticed him right away. He stuck out like sore thumb with his performance getup.

"Hyung you here" Jongin approached him, bringing the attention along with him. He looked relieved when he saw Kyungsoo.

“Yes, I promised that I’d come” Kyungsoo said, while his brain was telling him off. If Jongin hadn’t called him he would have completely forgot.

“You look good" Jongin commented, and Kyungsoo mentally applauded Suho. Thank god he had kidnapped that man. Otherwise he wouldn't be wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, but a black hoodie with a beanie to boost the outfit. He had at the last seconds pulled over by a dressman store and run in to buy new clothes.

"You too" Kyungsoo said, and he wasn't lying. Jongin as a fairy prince, dressed in green shorts and shirt, which reminded him of Peter pan, together with a flower crown was a simply adorable (and maybe sexy. Not that he dwelled on it.)

"I brought you flowers", he continued, raising the bouquet for Jongin to see and take.

Jongin laughed, accepting the flowers "You know usually people give the flowers after the performance" Kyungsoo eyes widened,  _'they do?'_

"But it's okay, getting the flowers before might even be better" Jongin said and Kyungsoo noticed that the fairy became quiet. His eyes looking at Kyungsoo but at the same time not.

  
“Jongin?”  
“Ah, sorry.” Jongin said, coming back to life. “Thanks for the flowers again. I’ve got to go now.” He waved with the flowers and jogged back.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Jongin didn’t remember socializing with Kyungsoo being this hard when he was younger. It’s not that he felt especially uncomfortable in his company or that he disliked Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was nice and never said anything rude, even when Jongin acted childishly. But when Kyungsoo never voiced his feelings Jongin couldn’t help but doubt his own worth. He felt the need to restrain himself from saying too crazy things or... like now when he wanted to hug Kyungsoo as thanks for the flowers. It was simple gesture that he just couldn't do. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
The university had combined the students from music-, actor- and dance courses to create a splendid piece. Today, the première was only open for parents and friends and as of next week it would be open to public. That was why it probably wasn’t a coincidence that Kyungsoo got the seat right next to Mrs and Mr Kim, Jongin's parents, that had tickets written under their son’s name just like him.

And it probably was a given that they recognize Kyungsoo, that a long time ago had been Jongin’s best friend and whose outer appearance had almost stayed the same.  
  
Kyungsoo wasn’t ready for the unexpected meeting. As much as he braces himself for dangerous and out of nowhere attacks he was not trained to face overjoyed mothers.  
  
Jongin’s mother, as soon as she saw him walking towards her, jumped out of her seat and ran to hug him. He didn’t recognize her at first, and was ready to take out his knife if she did anything.  
  
“Kyungsoo, my darling how we missed you!” Mrs Kim cried out.

_‘... His mother’_ Kyungsoo thought and sighed mentally, waiting for her to release him.

“My my, you've grown” She let go of him and took in his appearance more carefully before she brought him to their seats.  
  
If she noticed his disinterested feelings or not Kyungsoo wouldn’t know. As right after the hug he slipped into character, faking his interest and smiles while she babbled on about Jongin and the performance. Great relief washed over him when the lights went out and the curtains opened. Mrs Kim finally shut up.

  
  


  
The concert was good, in Kyungsoo's opinion, not that he went to many and could compare. The last time he had gone on a concert was for a job, and he had left in the middle.

Kyungsoo wasn't sure what do when concert was over. Waiting for an answer, he sat still his seat. In his mind Jongin, the elf, was still running around in the mystical forest, birds chirping in the sunrays. In his mind Jongin had become 10 and Kyungsoo was with him, laughing and running.

"Let's go praise Jongin" Mrs Kim told Kyungsoo. Her husband, standing beside her, chuckled. "You're not supposed to tell people what to do", he said. Kyungsoo stood up, his livid thoughts gone, and told them he would gladly come along.

  
  


Jongin was pretty much attacked by his parents before Kyungsoo got the chance to say his awkward, incoherent thoughts about the concert. All while Jongin's mom and dad watched him, scrutinizing him while they wore a set of satisfied and all-knowing smiles. Their faces disturbed Kyungsoo greatly while Jongin didn’t even notice them. He had himself joined them in their watching. 

  
"Kyungsoo why don't you have dinner with us?" Mr Kim suddenly asked.

  
  


Jongin parted from his parents. Kyungsoo’s had parked his car somewhere else and he was going to help Kyungsoo find his way to the restaurant. They walked a block before the car came in sight.

“Stop” Kyungsoo pulled Jongin’s arm and stopped him from passing the crème coloured vintage car.

“This is your car?” Jongin asked, while he wondered why he even was surprised. He knew Kyungsoo was pretty much rich.

“No, I stole it” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

Jongin hesitated “You didn’t right?” His knowledge about adult Kyungsoo was almost none. Who knows what Kyungsoo did asides from collecting cooking knifes and watching sports anime?

“Of course not.” Kyungsoo answered while going around the car to the driver's seat, “Who do you think I am?”

“Sorry” Jongin smiled sheepishly, while Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes.  
  
_‘I’m a killer not petty thief.'_

Jongin looked around the car, while thinking to himself that he probably would never have a chance to be in a car like this again. People that drove these kind cars were usually rich people, mostly older men. He’d seen guys like that pick up young girls at clubs. Clubs that he went to because his friends had forced him to come to.

And now Kyungsoo was driving one. The same Kyungsoo that had also paid for most of their arcade visit and the dinner they had the last week.

  
_‘It's like’_ “hyung’s my sugar daddy”

Kyungsoo eyes bulged out. He almost forgot to hit the brakes when the traffic lights turned red, resulting with the car slowing down in an incredible speed. Both of them jerked forwards as the newton's first law predicted.

_‘I said that out loud!’_ Jongin screamed out in his head, as he looked worriedly at the stupefied Kyungsoo. Oh god what had he done. Jongin tightened his fists.

  
“I… I just…” His mind went totally blank, “I w-was just thinking”, Jongin said  
  
“About m-me as your sugar daddy” Kyungsoo almost quivered at the last words, the words sounded so strange in his mouth. From where he sat he could see Jongin panic-stricken face.

“Yes! Wait NO! Oh god. It’s seriously not what you think. I can explain.” Jongin said.

“Okay…” Kyungsoo said unsure, but his body nonetheless eased up. He could finally turn his eyes to the road again. The light had just turned green and he stepped on the accelerator.

Jongin explained what his thought process was before he said the ominous words and he was so thorough and detailed that in the middle of his explanation Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to crack up. Jongin wanted to join him, but at the same time he was embarrassed. So he just stared the older male that was laughing at his expense.

They arrived at the restaurant and Jongin jumped out in haste. The ride wasn’t awkward per say after Jongin had said his thoughts. No it was embarrassing. After Kyungsoo had stopped laughing, he continued smiling wickedly when looking in Jongin direction. The stares he got from the older male were excruciating.

  
  


  
  
  


  
  
“When you didn’t come that day Jongin cried himself to sleep.” Mrs Kim said from the left corner of the table. Her husband, beside her, ate in peace, “And when we didn’t see you or your parents for days we became worried.” She continued. The air around the table had changed. It felt heavier.  
  
Kyungsoo had hoped that they wouldn’t bring this subject up. It was something he didn’t want to think about, even less lie about. Jongin, on his left, was quiet and unmoving. From Kyungsoo’s point of view he looked even more tense than himself. It was odd, yet he brushed it off. Jongin’s emotions couldn't be compared to a killer’s. 

“Two months later we found out that Mr and Mrs Do had passed away. No funeral had been held. I’m sorry but I just-”

“Want to know why?” Kyungsoo ended her sentence. He heard her utter the word yes as he took a sip of his red wine.

  
“My parents died in an accident. The car’s ventilation malfunctioned, and they breathed in poisonous gas, carbon monoxide. The accident was silenced by the car company.” Kyungsoo’s emotionless voice seemed to echo through the room. In reality it was only their table in the big restaurant that was too quiet. “and if you’re wondering why you didn’t hear about the funeral you should ask my aunt. She’s the one that handled all things after their death, and also the one that took care of me afterwards.” He said.

The Kim’s seemed sufficiently content with his answer and didn’t mention his parents again. Jongin changed the subject by telling them about Kyungsoo’s work, which they laughed about, not able to imagine it, just like Jongin. Kyungsoo wondered if he maybe should have chosen something else as his cover, something that didn’t contain cooking.

  
  
  


Jongin followed Kyungsoo back to his apartment where they watched a movie as they ate Jongin’s junk food. Jongin, tired from his performance, fell asleep in the middle of the movie and  Kyungsoo out of the sofa to turn the DVD off.  There was no point in watching the movie alone and h e put a blanket over Jongin before he left him in the living room, while he went to bed.

Kyungsoo was woken up an hour later by the sound of footsteps outside his door. Stretching quietly for the nightstand drawer to pull out a gun, he was able to make minimal noise. By the time the door opened he already had his gun hidden under the cover. The gun, ready to be shot, pointed in the direction of the door while he pretended to be asleep.

  
“Hyung, are you asleep?” Jongin's tired voice came like a cold shower. Jongin was here and what the hell was he doing pointing a gun at him?  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t respond. He continued pretending to sleep, but moved slightly to press down the gun into the mattress. He heard Jongin yawn and heard him shuffle closer to the bed. The bed covers on the other side lifted and the bed dipped. Suddenly Jongin was beside him in the bed. 

“I couldn’t sleep” Jongin’s voice was muffled by the covers. “Hey Soo” Jongin tried to touch him and Kyungsoo flinched. The silence became strange.

_‘Did he notice I’m awake?’_ Kyungsoo wondered

“Today I at the restaurant I wanted to ask you why you never contacted me after you left. However I thought it was better for you tell me but I…” The bed intruder sighed “nothing… I shouldn’t bother your sleep”

Kyungsoo lay tense for almost an hour, his heart beating rapidly the first couple of minutes, before he sneaked out of bed. He hid his gun in the safe that was in his study and without telling Jongin anything he exited his apartment. 


	5. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character introduced.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Junmyeon shuffled tiredly out of bed. Looking at the clock on the drawer he wondered who the idiot behind his door at four o'clock in the morning was.

Whoever Junmyeon thought it could be behind the door, he never expected to see the killer D.O standing there. The man was dressed in black, in jogging pants and in a sweater, and Junmyeon had to blink several times before his brain could fully comprehend that this was real.

Seeing as Junmyeon wasn’t going to say anything Kyungsoo took the initiative. “I need some help.” The killer said seriously.

  
Junmyeon couldn’t think of anything he could help with. He was physically weak and catastrophe with guns, having several witnesses that could testify for it.  
  
“W-with what?” He croaked out, his voice dead after a long sleep.

“My friend sneaking into my bed”, D.O said and the silence that followed was beyond strange. D.O had total blank face, and he seemed so grave that he could as well had said “I killed someone”. The effect would have been the same.

“You need help... with your” Junmyeon pointed at D.O who nodded,” friend sneaking into your bed?”

“I just said that.”

“I’m sorry. I just woke up.” Junmyeon apologized and rubbed his eyes in hope of waking himself up.

“Do friends usually do that? I’m pretty sure that the living room wasn’t cold.”

“... I don’t think I can answer that without you explaining things.” Junmyeon said and yawned. He knew full well that he should be scared right now, as D.O still needed information on the dealer, but somehow he just accepted the situation. D.O needed help and Junmyeon was the one he went to. From the looks of their last meeting he got the impression that D.O didn’t have many friends, if you didn’t count the guy who called him.

  
"We were watching a movie, at my place. He fell asleep in the sofa. I went to bed. An hour later I almost shot his head of when he came into my room unannounced."

Junmyeon listened absently to everything D.O said and nothing seemed entirely strange, expect the last sentence that gave him shivers. However Junmyeon pretended that he never heard that part and instead tried his best to come up with some answers with his half- asleep brain.

"Were you maybe watching a scary movie? Some people can't handle them that well" Junmyeon said.

"We weren't"

  
"Then..." Junmyeon tried to think of something else that was the cause of D.O's friend behaviour, in his subconscious he saw the friend as kid,  ~~childlike person,~~ because of the phone call he overheard, "... maybe he felt uncomfortable being alone in place that isn't his." ' _Who knows how the killer place could look like?'_ Joonmyeon thought,' _Creepy and deserted like the building he took me to last time?'_

  
The killer imagined the harmless ~~fairy~~ Jongin sleeping in his sofa, saw him wake up and flinch at the sight of the empty and spacious room. The walls in Kyungsoo's aparmtent were bare of anything. Not a single photo or painting existed and the only decorations at the moment were a few statues. Maybe Junmyeon was right. Kyungsoo himself couldn’t stand colourful rooms. Jongin could very likely be the opposite.

Their conversation was interrupted, when a door further in the house opened and had them both look in the direction of the sound.   
  


“Baby, who are you talking with?” A tall blond man appeared in the hallway, wearing only pyjama pants. He was fit but managed to have a laid back air, even when he was a lot taller than both Suho and D.O. 

Kyungsoo looked from Junnmyeon to the new person, before he smiled mischievously

“Yifan, you’re awake. Sorry, I was talking to a f-friend.” Junmyeon smiled awkwardly, as he glanced at Kyungsoo to see his reaction. He rather the killer didn’t take it badly with being called friend.  
  
“Your friend is awfully early." The newcomer commented, looking at D.O who still was wearing a creepy smile.

***

Yifan stayed and listened Kyungsoo explaining his problem again. He didn’t look bored at all and Junmyeon could tell that he found the situation interesting. The tall male took in every aspect in a calm matter until he had formed his own say.

"He likes you", Yifan said without hesitation.

"Yeah, I know I like him to." Kyungsoo answered instantly.

"Y-you do?!"Junmyeon asked. If D.O did then what was the problem?

"Of course, why would I be friends with someone I don’t like?" Kyungsoo said, and Junmyeon scrunched his nose in confusion and glanced at Yifan, who was rubbing his forehead in hopelessness.

  
***

  
  
  


After Kyungsoo, who once again listened and trusted Junmyeon’s opinion, left Yifan started laughing. Junmyeon gave him a questioning look.  
  
“You seriously didn’t get it. That Jongin guy is a wolf dressed a lamb. There’s no way he’s that innocent.” Yifan said.  
  
“But…" Junmyeon started and rethought everythin the killer had said... Somewhere in his brain he heard the word "university student" echo. "Shit, and i told him-” Junmyeon said, but was interrupted by Yifan.  
  
“Yup, you just covered the tracks of the wolf.”  
  
“You don’t think he will kill me for this” Junmyeon asked and Yifan scoffed. Most people in the underground circle knew about D.O. He was well-known, not only for his efficiency but also for his unusual conditions for taking jobs. The killer didn’t always follow agreements and could easily turn against his client if he was displeased, but he still wasn’t that small-minded. 

  
“That guy might be a lamb dressed as wolf” Yifan pointed at D.O, while he thought how wrong it sounded calling a killer a lamb, when he in truth only meant it in terms of friendship and love. “but I’m pretty sure he’s weaponed up to take on a whole army of wolves.”

Junmyeon gaze remained on the dark front yard even after D.O had been swallowed up by the darkness and could no longer be seen.  
  
“Let’s go to sleep now.” Yifan said, nudging Junmyeon before he closed the door and guided the sleepy boss back to bed.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Kyungsoo returned home and found the bed was empty, like the rest of the apartment was.

Jongin had left.    
  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yifan thinks Jongin had ulterior motives but what's the truth... 
> 
> *Still a few chapters that needs to be added. I will do that soon.


End file.
